


Me Oh My! A Lamia!

by HickoryDox, Spazzexe



Series: Roleplays with Hickory and Spazzy [9]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Extreme size difference/microplillia, Lamia Edge, Lamia Red, M/M, On Hiatus, RP, Umm… Continuity errors… I forgot Red was wearing clothes during a sex scene! DX, rape/noncon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 06:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15091442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HickoryDox/pseuds/HickoryDox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spazzexe/pseuds/Spazzexe
Summary: Pretty much a completely self indulgent lamia rp where Sans gets himself a pet skelesnek. Papyrus already has his own pet, though, and that causes things to go… Not so good for Red… Or Sans…(Written in RP format)(On hiatus)





	1. Chapter 1

After a week of constant harassment from an angry little Lamia and his younger brother coercing him to get a Lamia himself he finally caved. It seemed like it would make his brother happy and everyone in the underground knew that Sans was nothing but a giant sucker for making sure his brother was happy. Honestly how bad could it be to get one? The worst that could happen would be another hissing annoyance and maybe it would help calm Papyrus’ Lamia down to have a little friend and maybe get laid.

Rubbing his face with his hand a sigh escaping, like he was one to talk, being nothing but a pent up skeleton with a wild imagination at least he had his hand.

Getting to the pet store after a shortcut he opened the door a jingling bell giving the pet shop owner a signal that someone had walked in. The feeling of regret as a bubbly spider lady with the name tag of Muffet walked up to him. “Why hello there my dear, have you come for a pet?”

Sans made a noise in acknowledgment and followed her around finding it entertaining that a spider was selling pets. Once they stopped at the section where they kept the lamias he looked over the group through the glass being a short skeleton he was just about eye level most of them were full of energy and excited to see a new face.

He started wondering what made pap want to get the angry little hissing lamia he called his precious little pet.

xxx

Another day, another set of staring faces. He hated being stared at... His brothers and sisters were all so excited when a new face showed up just outside the glass, but he couldn't understand why. Every now and then, when those faces came, hands would follow. It made him nervous... The hands were about the same size as he was! And sometimes the hands would take someone... And then that someone wouldn't come back...

He was perfectly fine where he was. He had food. He had a place to hide. He had warmth. This was fine.

A little bell rang. The faces usually came after that bell... Sometimes they didn't, but most of the time they did. True to his assumption, a face did appear. He looked at the face from where he was, curled at the back of his little enclosure. His brothers and sisters were excited, curiously moving towards the face.

He wasn't stupid. He knew why the faces came and why the hands took the others away. He'd heard the talk of those outside. He and his siblings were pets. The faces came to choose one of them as a pet. He scoffed. Like he would ever succumb to being some stupid giant's pet.

He thought that to himself and tried hard to convince himself of it's truthfulness. He didn't want to be a pet. he didn't want to be chosen. If he didn't want it then it didn't have to hurt when no one chose him... No one wanted a lamia that slept all the time... No one wanted a lamia that was afraid of being handled... No one wanted a lamia that bites...

Closing his eyes, he turned away from the face outside. The face would leave soon and then his siblings would calm down. Then he could just take a nap and pretend he didn't want to be taken to a home.

xxx

Looking over the clutch he was getting tired quick with the energy they showed. Looking over at muffet with a lazy grin, "Have one that likes naps? Tibia honest i'm a big napper and these ones looks bonetiring."

Muffet looked over the clutch and thought for a moment before she pointed at one near the back who was sleeping under a fake log near the heat lamp. "That little guy all he does is sleep, but he bites so i haven't been able to find him a home." She huffed a little annoyed. 

Sans looked at the little guy, he was much smaller than the rest and it's not like he wasn't use to being bitten by a territorial lamia already. "Any chance I could hold him?"

He got a look like he was crazy but nodded anyway she pulled on a bite resistant glove and reached in to pull out the red lamia.

xxx

His siblings seemed to get more excited and he stiffened. They only got that excited when the hands were coming in. He wondered, as he heard the top of his enclosure opening, who it would be this time. His purple sister was a sweet thing, always rubbing herself on the glass. Maybe it was her? Or it could be his pale green brother, who smiled like the sun. It could be anyone. Anyone but-...

The little log he was hiding under shifted and his sockets snapped open. There was no one else under here! Why would the hand move his log? He sat in stunned fear for half a second too long, giving the hand a chance to wrap around him. 

He panicked, feeling enclosed and squished. Feeling like he could be crushed at any moment. He didn't feel any negative intent through the touch, but it was hard to think rationally when a large hand was closed over his body and lifting him from his safe little home.

His arms were pinned to his sides to prevent escape. His tail lashed and flailed before a second hand came to support it. He sank his teeth into the thick material covering the hand. It smelled like death and oil. It only made him panic more!

He could hear the voice of the keeper, who was holding him so firmly, but he didn't register the words. It was hard to pick them out sometimes even when he was listening. When he was so frightened, it was impossible.

Then there was a new pair of hands reaching for him and he froze. What was happening right now?

Surprisingly, when those hands accepted him, they didn't hold him so much as support him. They allowed for his movement and the first thing he did with that freedom was sink his sharp little teeth into vulnerable bone. It was reflex. A reflex that he was already scolding himself for, but there was nothing he could do about it now. His body tensed, waiting to be thrown. To be dropped. To be scolded or hit or cursed at. Like all of the other times.

The hands holding him jerked at the pain, but nothing else was forthcoming. Slowly, nervously, he released his hold and looked up at the face that belonged to the hands.

xxx

 

Flinching from the pain he remained holding the little guy. Once the other let go and looked up at him Sans have him a lazy smile, "Sup little guy well besides me, name is Sans, Sans the skeleton. I hope I didn't rattle your bones to bad." 

Sans was holding the little lamia with both hands to make sure he was supported, he radiated the need for his 5th nap and a bottle of ketchup. He was relaxed and curious about the little guy in his hands. 

 

xxx

The face smiled at him. The fa- the person, Sans... Sans talked to him. Like he was a person too. He held him gently and loosely, easing his panic a bit by allowing him some freedom. Sans' hands were warm.

He settled down a little, small hands holding onto the bones of Sans' fingers to help steady himself. He could feel the other's desire to go find a nice place to curl up and sleep, the desire for comfort and familiarity and rest. As he looked up at Sans, he felt something like camaraderie. Sans was just like he was, wasn't he! He also liked naps and snacks and comfortable places!

He could feel his magic coloring his face, a faint excitement bubbling in his soul. He liked Sans. Would Sans take him home? Oh! But he'd bitten him! Apologetically, he leaned down and pressed his mouth against the little punctures in the other's bones, laying a small kiss to the injury. Embarrassingly hopeful, he glanced back up at Sans.

xxx

His eyes gutted out before looking back up at muffet, "Can I keep him?" The cuteness that just unfolded in front of him was almost too much for him to bear, the intent behind the little form the happiness he just felt then turned apologetic and the cute little kiss to the bite mark. 

Muffet chuckled at Sans reaction and nodded, "I am glad you like him come up front and we can get the paperwork and payment out of the way." Walking up Sans stopped in front of a wall of hanging lamia clothes. "Muffet, does the lamia come with clothes or do I gotta dress him?" 

Remembering that pap had his lamia with clothes he wasn't sure if they came with it. "No clothes are an addition there mainly for the owner to enjoy dressing their pet." 

Sans felt weird that his lamia was referred to as a pet but looked down at the lamia in his hands. "You want some clothes? There is a wall of them. See anything yeah like?" He held the Lamia to look at the section that would be able to fit him.

 

xxx

 

He was going to keep him! Sans wanted to keep him! He felt his soul swell with happiness, sockets growing damp with unshed tears. But then they were moving and he clutched at Sans' fingers with fear. he'd only ever been dropped once, but it was an experience he never wanted to repeat. His tail wrapped around Sans' wrist for extra stability. His teeth ached to sink into bone again in his nervousness, but he really didn't want Sans to change his mind.

A moment later, they were in front of a little display with an assortment of colors and fabrics and smells. He looked at Sans curiously at his words. Was... was Sans going to get him a present? The fabrics looked like what Sans had wrapped around him. The word Sans used was clothes, right? The clothes Sans wore looked soft and warm and comfortable. He wanted to wear something like that too!

Scanning his eye lights over the options, they landed on a dark 'clothes' that looked big and warm and soft. Was it really ok if he chose something like that? Was it really ok for him to have a present? His siblings sometimes gave him presents. Usually it was a scrap of paper from their bedding that had pretty colors. The clothes looked much nicer than a scrap of pretty paper though...

Looking up at Sans nervously, he took in the feeling of encouragement, then glanced back at the dark 'clothes'. He reached a small clawed hand to point at his selection then turned back to Sans with a timid little chirrup.

xxx

 

Pulling the lamia close to him to give extra support as he reached up and grabbed the jacket before he looked down his eye lights were blown wide from just the overly cute lamia he held. "Oh my puns I love you, anything else you want you cute little adorable red lamia? Heh, Red, I think that would suit you well. Do you mind if I call you Red?" His grin was a bit more alive but still held his exhaustion in his feature.

xxx

He blushed brightly at the praise, turning to hide his face against Sans' fingers, his long body curling up slightly to aid in his hiding attempt. Sans held him close to himself now. He felt Sans' soul pulse affectionately.

Sans wanted to give him a name. This was all so overwhelming... How many good things could happen in such a short time? He was so scared he was going to mess something up! He didn't want to mess up though! he loved his present! He loved his name! He loved /Sans!/

He shook his head against Sans' hand. No, he didn't mind at all! He loved it! He loved it so much! He had a name! His name was Red!

xxx

Sans brought Red up and kisses the top of his head. "You're just too cute. If the jacket is all you want let's get everything situated and go home for a nap." 

Walking the rest of the way to the counter Sans remained holding Red close to his chest knowing it was warmer closer to where his soul was. He filled out the paper and paid for the jacket and Red among the other 'essentials' Muffet said he needed to properly care. She wouldn't accept that they already had this stuff so after it was done he walked out of the store with Red in one hand close to him and the other hand holding a bag full of stuff. 

Turning a corner down the alley he took a few steps before short cutting into his room and flopping down onto his bed and laying back closing his eyes, "Your clutch tiring and your fitness has worn these bones out. Red do you need anything before I sleep?" He popped a single eye open to look down at Red.

xxx

 

Red pressed close to Sans' chest where he was held. Sans was doing something with the keeper. A moment later they were leaving, that little bell jingling one last time before he would never have to hear it again. He would miss his siblings a bit, he supposed, but they had never been especially close. They were too energetic. Whenever they tried to play with him he'd get hurt because he was too small or they were too rough. That or he'd get tired far too quickly. He'd only ever wanted to nap in the warm places.

Now he was in the warmest of places, held so securely against Sans. The breeze of the outside world was a bit chilly, but it barely touched him.

There was a strange shift and when he peeked his sockets away from his warm place again he found their surroundings to be completely different. Everything smells like Sans! There was a bit of a musty smell too, like sweat, and there was a sweet smell, like some kind of snack?

Faintly, from outside the room they were in, he could smell others. Someone who smelled a little like Sans. Family? And the smell of another lamia. The scent was too faint to tell anything about them. He hoped they were nice.

He finished tasting the air just moments before Sans flopped over onto a soft thing. His bedding? The sudden drop had red squealing in fear, little teeth reflexively chomping down on the nearest thing to his mouth, which happened to be Sans' 'clothes' this time. 

He shook a little, but nothing bad had happened, so he tried to calm himself down. Sans' 'clothes' felt nice between his teeth. He was very glad that he hadn't bitten Sans by accident.

At the question, Red looked up at Sans, 'clothes' still held in his teeth, which were beginning to chew a little. Did he need anything? He didn't think so... there was something he kind of wanted though... Was it ok to ask? He glanced over at the bag that held his present. He wanted to wear it... But he didn't /need/ to, and that's what Sans had asked. Red didn't want to mess up. He didn't want to ask for too much. Sans wanted to nap so he should let Sans nap. It wasn't an unpleasant prospect.

Giving a little chirruping noise, he moved to get comfortable, planning to curl up on Sans to sleep. Sans was warm and comfortable. It wouldn't take long to get to sleep. Even if he thought it might have been even easier with his warm, soft 'clothes'.

xxx

Lifting himself up with a grunt he could feel the others want for his new jacket. With a humm he fished it out making sure there was nothing the other could harm himself on. Unzipping the front he couldn't help running his thumb through the floof another humm at how soft it was.

Getting back up I to his bed he assisted Red in getting the jacket on. Another lazy grin spread across his face. "Don't you look dashing in your jacket. How does it feel? Do you like it Red?"

 

xxx

He was just shifting to get comfortable when Sans sat up. With a little squeak, Red clung to the fabric of Sans' shirt. He needn't have worried, however, as Sans kept a hand under him to help keep him in place. 

Red made a curious little chirp when Sans reached for the bag with his present in it. Had Sans just... Known somehow? Or maybe he was just really perceptive. Wow, Red's new master was so cool!

Sans carefully helped Red to put on his 'jacket'. (Did 'clothes' have sub categories? He'd have to learn what they were.) Once it was on Red made several happy little chirruping noises, pulling the hood up over his tiny skull and snuggling down into the fluffy warm interior. It really was as good and wonderful as it had looked!

Wanting to show his gratitude and affecting, Red nuzzled into Sans, kissing where he could reach. His master was kind and smart and generous and wonderful!

xxx

A chuckle left Sans, "You're very welcome." Laying back down he knew that Muffet had him buy a cage and a heating lamp but honestly what could go wrong with having this little lamia lay with him? Not like he would get much bigger.... right? 

Snuggling back down into his bed he gently started petting Red as he went to doze off a happy relaxed grin on his face.

xxx

Sans snuggled down before Red was quite done with his affectionate attentions, but he supposed he'd have the rest of his life now to lave all of the attention he wanted on Sans. A nap wouldn't hurt anything. Besides, he was now more comfy than he'd ever been in his life!

He snuggled down into his jacket and curled very happily on Sans' chest. His master's magic thrummed underneath him, coaxing him into rest along with the other.

He'd barely begun to drift off, however, when the door opened and a very loud presence made itself know.

"SAANS!! Brother! There you are, you lazybones!"

Red made a little shrieking noise as the suddenness and volume of the noise, immediately darting away to hide within Sans' clothes and latching onto the ribs he found with his little claws, wrapping his quivering tail around the bones as well.

"Sans! I see you have returned from your trip to the pet store! Did you manage to acquire a companion of your own?" Papyrus boomed, evidently having not seen nor heard the little red lamia. "If you did not, then worry not, Brother, for these things often take time and many visits! Even I, The Great Papyrus, made TWO trips before choosing a lamia pet! Would you perhaps like me to accompany you on the next outing? Surely my expertise in the matter shall help you to find the perfect pet!"

Red latched on tighter as the noise continued.

xxx

Sans tensed before relaxing he was use to his brother barging on at random times but the wiggling of Red around his sensitive bones caught him off guard.

"Heya Pap, I won't fibula. It was a hard choice but I fell in love with a cute little Lamia. Named him Red, he approved of the name. But your startling the scales right off the little guy."

His hand came over Red and gently petted him as he spoke to him. "It's okay Red you will adjust to the loud volume that is my bro." His intent was warm and relaxed and the want to protect and comfort Red.

xxx

 

It was then that Papyrus noticed the quivering little lump under his brother's shirt. His hands flew to his mouth and an apologetic look washed over his features. "Oh dear! I do appologize, Re-" He paused, a look of aggravation replacing the previous one. "Red? Really? You could have at least attempted-... Ugh. It doesn't matter." He smiled once more, striking a proud and regal pose. "Welcome, Red, to the home of The Great Papyrus!.. And his brother Sans."

Red, feeling somewhat calmed by Sans' gentle reassurances, cautiously peeked out of the collar of his master's clothes. The other skeleton in the room was much bigger than Sans, and carried himself much more energetically. It reminded Red of his own siblings. The scent on the air was that of edible things, cold things, and... metallic things? There was also that scent of another lamia. As curious as this made him, however, he stayed where he was.

xxx

Edge wiggled his way up out of papyrus body armor tickling the bones with his tongue as he tastes the air and the presence of something new. Popping his head out he licked the air in Reds and Sans direction, his curiosity of the newcomer in his territory intrigued him. 

Edge was 3 times the size of Red in length but the smaller in girth. He was a fit healthy lamia and often trained when his master trained. Wrapping his way down papyruses arm to try and get closer but noting that the lamia scent was coming from Sans.

Edge hissed at Sans but wanted to greet and show who the dominate lamia was.

Sans sighed and flared at Edge, "Edgy mc edgelord I know you dont like me but you better be nice to Red or your, G O N N A H A V E A B A D T I M E." 

Both Edge and Sans were locked in a staring contest which Sans overall won after Edge looked away. He felt victorious even if it was to Edge.

Xxx

The other lamia Red had been scenting suddenly appeared from within Papyrus' armor. Red's eye lights shrank to pinpoints in his skull. That lamia was... Much bigger than Red was. Likely older too. And fuck, he was really fit... The guy was pretty much everything that Red wasn't. Including intimidating.

The other lamia inched towards him, a threatening hiss sounding from between those sharp teeth. Red shook, frozen in place with fear. He needed to do something... He needed to put forth a show of his own, try to show that he wouldn't just roll over and take anything this other lamia wanted to dish out, but he couldn't make a sound. He felt like a small prey animal... And that other lamia was going to eat him.

Then Sans was rumbling dangerously at the other lamia, his tone frightening, but comforting at the same time, because that tone was that of protection. Sans was making it very clear that Red was Sans', and that the other lamia would face consequences if he were to slither a scale out of line. It gave Red enough courage to throw a small hiss of his own Though he then immediately ducked back into the safety of Sans' clothes.

Papyrus didn't seem to pick up on, or was blatantly ignoring, the tension in the air. "Oh pish posh, Brother! Edge is only saying hello! Aren't you, Edge.~" Papyrus cooed at his lamia, running a finger down the little creature's spine affectionately. "I'm sure they will be the best of friends in no time at all!"

xxx

Edge halted his movement when Papyrus started showing him, taking one more look towards Sans and this other lamia he turned and slithered up to papyrus wrapping around his neck once before pointing towards Sans mainly at the small lump in his shirt. 

"Sssseeeee."

Edge had started using words simple words and most time they didn't making much sense yet but he used them when he was determined in seeing something. Softly he patted at papyrus wanting to get closer.

Sans shielded Red another low protective grumble directed towards Edge. 

 

Xxx

Papyrus practically preened when Edge slithered up and made his request. Papyrus was so proud that Edge had started picking up words! His lamia was so intelligent! Well, of course he was. He was the pet of The Great Papyrus after all! So he was bound to be just as great!

"Oh Edge! of course you-" He heard Sans' low growl and his smile took a small step towards nervous. "-May ask to see Red! Sans, may Edge see Red?" He made an imploring little gesture and looked at Sans with wide, sparkling sockets.

"If ever they are to become great friends, then they must first meet! You did say you wanted to find Edge a playmate, correct?"

In Sans' shirt, Red continued to tremble slightly. The fear was a little tainted now, however, with jealousy. Edge knew how to speak the language of his master! He knew how to be understood! Red wanted to know words too!


	2. Chapter 2

Sans mulled over the idea for a moment before signing, "I can't say no to yea Pap." Opening his shirt to look down at Red he have him a comforting smile. 

"Hey Red think yea could come out and say hi to Edge? It'll mean alot to my lil bro if yea did." 

Edge slithered down and gracefully jumped from papyrus to Sans bed to get close to be able to examine this Red lamia.

xxx

Red didn't want to. He really didn't want to... But what if refusing to come out made Sans want to return him to the pet store? Could that happen? /Would/ that happen? Red didn't know! He'd only met Sans a little while ago! While he was sure Sans was absolutely perfect, there was still a small, niggling doubt... A thought that he didn't deserve someone like Sans. That he could lose him at any moment because he was such a terrible pet...

So, with a reluctant little hiss, he uncoiled himself from his master's ribs and peeked out again. This time he didn't stop at just peeking, instead moving to crawl out completely. He was gently helped down to the bed, where he could get close to the other lamia if he so wished. He did NOT so wish! He threw a hiss at the other to warn him to stay back and reached to pull his fluffy hood up over his skull for comfort.

Papyrus was beaming, sparkles lighting up his sockets as he looked down at the little lamias. "Oh my god! Sans! He's so small and cute!"

xxx

Sans was a little on, heh, edge with this situation and seeing the drastic size difference between the two. He tried to relax himself not wanting to scare his new companion but he wasn't sure about Edge.

Edge in the other hand was showing excitement towards Red his tongue coming out to taste the air. He could tell that Red was actually older than him but still smaller. Edge made clicking sounds in order to talk to the other. 'Name Edge, Papyrus is master. Red Friend?' 

Edge stayed low as he approached not wanting to scare the other small lamia away. Edge wore a dark red turtle neck and had a small black collar on that had a tag says Edge on it.

xxx

Red fidgeted. With Edge this close, it was easier to smell certain details. Like the fact that Edge was actually younger... Which just made Red feel all sorts of inadequate... He'd been the smallest of his clutch, sure, but he hadn't realized even his siblings had been undersized. Or maybe Edge was just that big? Either way, Red felt cheated.

He could also now feel the other lamia's intent a little better, with him being so close. It didn't feel like anything negative... So... Did that mean Edge had friendly intentions? His noises seemed to indicate so...

Wanting to at least be on good terms with the other, Red stutteringly clicked back. 'F-f-friend....'

xxx

Edge clicked happily as he approached and wrapped himself around Red into a hug, his face rubbing against the others. 'Brother Red! Brother Red'

Edge fully wrapped himself around Red using him as a pillow, he was showing his affection and sharing body heat like he use to in his old clutch. The hold was loose and he meant no harm just to mind with his new brother in there new little clutch.

Sans was wary still and looked over at his brother but all he saw was a happy skeleton glowing with sparkles, yeah he wasn't a source of comfort he saw this as adorable Sans saw this as new territory and his lamia was so small. "Hey mc edge lord can I have him back now? "

Edge turned and hissed at Sans hugging onto Red like he needed to protect him Sans and all his laziness. Not wanting his new brother to be tainted by his behavior and mannerisms he clicked towards Sans, 'My Brother! Sans will taint!' Edge continues to click in defense.

xxx

Red flinched at the sudden approach, but all of Edge's touches were friendly. 'He likes me!' Was Red's first thought. Then Edge started to wrap around him and the next thought was 'Oh! He likes me too much!'

He made a small distressed chirp before curling into the best little ball he could. He was uncomfortable! Red's clutch mates hadn't always wanted to twine with him like this, always afraid they would hurt their smallest brother. Their fear had rubbed off on him, making him very wary of physical contact.

He started to shake again, feeling a little dizzy from all of the attention. Sans Started to reach for him and Red started to eagerly reach back, but then Edge hugged around him even tighter, almost painfully so, but not quite. It startled a small bark of fear from him and reflexively, his teeth bit down on one of the coils of Edge's tail.

xxx

Edge was bit and a distressed cry was heard from him and he thrashed away tears forming in his sockets he reached out to Papyrus. 'Paaaaasssp Paaaaasp' he spoke to his master in distress....

Sans on the other hand quickly scooped Red up holding him close. "Are you okay? I'm sorry, oh please don't be hurt." He knew it was over reacting but the others thrashing look like it could have hurt his precious little lamia.

xxx

"Oh! Oh my goodness!" Papyrus quickly scooped Edge up and looked him over, finding a small wound on his tail. "I-i'm sure he didn't mean to! You're ok, Edge. I've got you." He held Edge close to his chest, discretely running a check on the tiny monster. At the same time, he also scolded his brother.

"Sans! You will need to teach Red some manners! It is not polite to bite!" He paused, rethinking that. "On second thought, perhaps I should teach Red manners. Your manners are pretty bad too."

Meanwhile, Red was clinging to Sans, big red tears falling from his sockets as he let out a high pitched keening noise. He was a little battered and bruised, but otherwise unharmed. Not that you could tell with the way he was carrying on as if he were dying. It wasn't the pain that he was upset about, though. No, he was convinced he'd just messed everything up. Sans would turn him over to Papyrus so that he could learn these 'manners' things and then he'd never get to nap with Sans again! Or Worse!! He might be sent back to the pet shop! He knew he'd never find someone as wonderful as Sans again! He just knew he wouldn't!!

"Hmm..." Papyrus hummed. "I believe we may be lacking in proper lamia introduction knowledge. I will journey to the library with haste!" He declared turning to leave. He paused for a moment, tacking on concernedly, "But first some first aid is in order for Edge... Oh! I know! I will make my famous spaghetti! That will have everyone perked up in no time! I'm a genius!"

xxx

Edge curled around into paps scarf staying close and looking out over towards Red, he wanted to go back and make his new clutch mate feel better but knew he would just make it worse and he was still a bit startled from what just happened. 

Sans held onto Red protectively, "Yea bro, you do that. I gotta check over Red." 

Once they were alone Sans relaxed and started shushing his lamia. "It's okay Red, I'm sorry for that." He placed a gentle kiss on top of reds small head.

xxx

It took some time and a few more reassurances, but eventually Red started to calm down. Sans was still holding him and being affectionate with him. Red wrapped himself around Sans' wrist and hand, clinging desperately onto the bones as he sniffed, every so often letting out squeaking little hiccups.If Sans was still holding onto him and giving him little kisses like this, then that meant he probably wasn't going to get rid of Red, right? Red could still stay with Sans, right?

xxx

"It's okay, I'm not mad and yeah don't gotta change. I like yea just the way you are. Bites and all, Edge was being clingy just try notta okay Red?"

Sans leaned back against the wall holding Red close petting him, "haven't even had yea a day and I'm already attached to yea." He chuckled slightly more pointing out that Red was wrapped around his hand still.

xxx

It took a second for Red to get the joke, but when he did, it startled a hissing sort of laugh out of him. His little body shook with the soft laughter as he reached to wipe away the remainder of his tears. Curled against Sans as he was with Sans' hand moving over him and soothing away his hurts, he was warm and comfortable once more. It wasn't long before he let out a wide yawn and sank into a light sleep.

xxx

It wasn't long before Sans joined Red in a much needed nap, thing went better as the week went on. It was Sunday and papyrus had voiced a great need for everyone to have a group family day and so the lamias could bond more.

Sans was sitting on the couch holding onto Red while Edge was in his bed on the couch on the other side staring at the both of them. His whole looked screamed for Red to join him but he didn't try to get closer because he didn't want to get anywhere near Sans.

xxx

Red had been rather clingy towards Sans for the past week. Since the one interaction he'd had with the other two household residents had gone... Not so well... He'd been very hesitant to get near either of them. Thankfully, Sans hadn't pushed him.

Today, however, papyrus seemed to be all about the pushing. He'd decided to take a rare day off in order to promote family bonding. It was very clear that Edge cared about Red after all, but Red was too timid to accept his affections. Papyrus had indeed gone to the library and checked out every book he could on lamia's. He was now, unsurprisingly, an expert on the subject.

He knew the two lamias needed some space to get over the bad first meeting, but it was about time they tried to clear that first hurdle and become the absolute best friends that they could!

"Are you ready, Sans?! Because i am about to unleash the ultimate form of entertainment right here in our living room! For you see, I have procured from Undyne... Anime!!" He held up the dvd case importantly, scarf billowing in a non existent breeze.

Red watched the shenanigans curiously. He'd managed to grow accustomed to Papyrus' loud voice and over the top presence. He actually halfway liked the guy. At least, as long as Sans was there too, he did. Edge, however...

Red threw a look over at the other lamia and, sure enough, Edge was looking at him. Or, rather, he was /intently staring/ at him. Red knew that Edge wanted him to go over there, but after that last time... Edge was just too fast and energetic and clingy and strong and big and... Well, he was just a whole lot of things that promised a bad time for Red. Whether the other lamia meant it or not. Thankfully, Edge didn't seem to like Sans. (Though Red couldn't see why. Sans was great! He was always napping and never moved too quickly and always had snacks in his pockets! Red had only found more and more things to love about Sans as time went on!) So as long as Red stuck near Sans, he didn't really have to worry about Edge.

xxx

 

Sans grinned up at Paps, “Always Bro.”

Petting the top of Reds Head he looked down, “Time for you to bond my young one no bitin this time when he's bein clingy.” Sans Moved closer to the bed ignoring the hiss from Edge, “I’ll stay close to make yea more comfortable Red but yea gotta bond today. Pap says it is an important part of a growin Lamia’s development.”

Edge moved as far away as he could in the bed with the newest closeness of Sans but he still looked at Red eagerly to be able to coil around him again and be close to his clutch mate. Edge started clicking towards Red, ‘Red, Edge be nice. Just want close, clutch mate! Clutch Mate!” His hands coming up doing grabby hands towards Red.

xxx

As papyrus moved away to set up the movie, so as to not provide an unneeded level of stress to the two bonding lamias, Red was patiently helped down to the couch. Red wasn't very happy about this new development. Not at all. He just wanted to stay wrapped around Sans and maybe take another nap. Perhaps curl up in one of Sans' pockets and nibble on a condiment packet... But it seemed everyone in the house was eager to have him branch out and finally make friends with Edge...

Whining and curling in on himself a bit, Red made his slow way over to the little bed that Edge was perched on. He practically radiated nervousness.A good part of him was convinced Edge was only pretending to be eager and friendly so that he could get Red close in order to enact some sort of revenge for the bite last week. Surely, he had to still be angry about that...

'Slow... Slow... Sorry... Gentle... slow....' He clicked back as he finally started to climb onto the bed, wary of every movement Edge made towards him.

xxx

Edge lowered his head and nudged the others hand making sure he stayed small, not wanting to get bit again and show that he just wanted the others affection and bonding time with his clutch mate.

Sans on the other hand eyed Edge warily, “Paps you sure about dis? Edge is so much bigger than Red.”

xxx

Papyrus hit play on the movie then went to sit on the couch next to Sans on the opposite side from the lamias and the little bed. He leaned forward a little to look around Sans and watch as Red hesitantly pet Edge's skull.

"Do not fret, Brother. I'm sure they will be fine. Edge is a very good lamia." He smiled consolingly at Sans. "Now, how about we watch this anime. Undyne has assured me it is the most amazing one she knows of!"

He sat back and got comfortable, confident that the lamias would be just fine.

xxx

“I guess you’re right Paps, I’m just worried.” Sans settled into the couch and tried to watch the Anime but kept looking over at the Lamia’s.

Edge ever so slowly worked himself around Red once making sure his head stayed lower than Reds. His arms were softly around him as well as he cooed into Reds side. ‘Red warm, Red brother. Love Red.’

xxx

Red was still nervous, but Edge was being very gentle with him. Ever so often, Red would look back up towards Sans to assure himself that his master was watching out for him, which he was, and that went a long way towards making him feel a little better.

He wasn't exactly eager to twine again. Edge was a whole lot bigger after all... But the other lamia moved slowly and made sure Red knew what he was doing whenever he moved closer. Before he even knew it, they were tangled together and Edge was pressing against him and being affectionate. Red blushed a bit, still not quite used to this kind of attention from another of his species.

'B-brother...' he timidly clicked, accepting Edge's affections and even venturing to give a few nuzzles himself. Maybe this could really be ok?

xxx

A month after that night things in the household relaxed, Edge would still hiss at Sans when he got close but Sans was okay with that. Papyrus encouraged them that spending more time together would also help Red grow into a healthy adult lamia one day.

Edge had another growing spurt and was hiding in his mansion of a cage he was sore and sensitive from the recent shedding of his skin and was in a grumpy and foul mood because of it. He was now 2’5 from tip of his tail to the top of his skull. He was healthy and lean made up of muscle that he pride himself over.

Sans was at his hotdog cart in Hotlands with Red. He had always had the need to take Red wherever he went. Everyone at this point knew if Sans was there Red would always be close by as well. But on this day things went a little weary on Sans part. It was that dreaded time of month where he got a little too hot for comfort.

Trying to get through the rest of this shift before locking himself in his room for the next few days was sounding better by the second and having Red slithering around him wasn’t helping. What was that little bugger doing anyway? Normally he didn’t move this much and would just find a comfortable spot to sleep.

xxx  
Over the last month, things had gone pretty well, Red thought. Just the other day he'd managed to twine with Edge without shaking! Even though Edge had grown quite a bit and was still very intimidating... Red had grown too, but not quite as much. Being so inactive all the time, he was becoming a very soft lamia. There was plenty of pudge around his middle and his tail was thick. He'd grown to a length of a foot and a half. Not very large at all, really, but he liked it that way. He wasn't looking forward to when he outgrew Sans pockets.

At the moment he was in Sans' shirt, though. Sans had begun smelling strange today. It wasn't a bad strange, though, far from it! The smell was wonderful! So he'd forgone any of his usual napping spots and nestled himself inside of his master's rib cage. It was becoming warmer there, as well. They were in the warmer outside right now, which Sans had called Hotland, but it normally wasn't quite this warm.

He had no idea what was happening with his master's body, but considering how nice it was making Red feel, he didn't think it was anything bad. Maybe if he found where the smell was strongest, he could find what was going on?

He scented his master thoroughly, pressing his face against the bones he passed as he made his way down over his master's ribs and spine. The further down he went, the more powerful and enticing the smell became. It was making Red hungry.

xxx

The more the other slithered around the more Sans shivered, holding back a groan he couldn’t take it anymore. Reaching in he pulled out Red and set him on the counter of his station face lightly flushed. “Bugger whadda ya doin?” He lightly petted Red over the month Sans was noticing Red was picking up the simple words like Edge had in the start.

xxx

He hadn't been coiled tightly enough to hold on when he was extracted. Frustration welled up in him. He'd been so close! Whining, he rubbed against Sans' hands and nipped lightly at his fingers. He hadn't quite lost his tendency to bite, but he had managed to learn how to be more gentle about it.

"Ssssaaaasss..." He didn't quite have the 'N' sound down, just yet, but he was determined to learn it. He wanted to be able to call his master's name! So, often when he didn't have any clear idea how to ask for what he wanted, he would just attempt to say 'Sans'. He looked to Sans almost pleadingly, not sure at all what he really wanted. He just knew that Sans smelled really good and it was making his own magic act up a bit, flushing his face and making him feel warm all over. Without even thinking about it, he darted his tongue out to play over the fingers he'd been nipping.

xxx

His eyes gutted out at seeing his little Lamia lick his finger after biting it he had to hold back a groan. Was his heat affecting Red? Sure looked like it did he knew it sometimes effected Papyrus if they were in the same room to long. Which Sans thought was cute because how easily upset he got about the smallest thing.

“Shit lil bud, I’m sorry. You’re too young ta be goin into yea first heat.”

Closing up early he get up and shortcutted to his room still holding Red in his hands. Once in his room he set Red over onto a pillow that had the heat lamp for those very rare occasions where Red wasn’t just wrapped up on him.

“Sorry bud, but I gotta set up that cage of yours cause I doubt you wanna share of with Edge.”

Turning and leaving Red he went over to a bags he never yet emptied and started to set up the cage, or at least trying to with the fog starting to settle in and the warmth and pool of magic starting to take shape in his shorts. Yeah, Red didn’t need to see or be around this.

xxx  
One moment they were in Hotland, the next they were in Sans' room. Red let out another little whine, the feeling of Sans' magic moving them around having a stranger effect than it usually did. The magic felt a little wilder, a little more unrestrained. It felt really fucking good...

But then he was set down and Sans was moving away from him! No! Red didn't want to be away from Sans right now! "Ssssaaaas!" He made a little distressed noise. He thought he heard something about a cage. What?! But Red hadn't had to be in a cage since the pet shop! Had he done something wrong?

His soul lurched at the thought. Had he been selfish? He'd just wanted to find out why Sans smelled so good today! But was Sans actually hurting? Had it hurt him for Red to get closer to that magic?

Concerned, Red slithered from his pillow towards Sans, his movement almost completely silent in its fluidity. Getting closer, he could make out the faint flush of magic along Sans' joints and a growing glow in his shorts.

Was that the problem? Maybe Red should try to help it go away. Would that help? The thought sent a strange little tingle through his body. His head was starting to feel a little foggy. 

Sans was kneeling next to the long neglected bags from the pet store. That left the bottom hem of his shorts easily accessible. As unathletic as Red was, he was still a lamia, so it was with speed and deftness that he slithered up on of Snas' legs towards where the glow was brightest.

The smell here was almost overwhelming, but instinct guided his movements. All he wanted was to make Sans feel better. To make him feel as good as Sans always made Red feel. His tail curled firmly around Sans' femur while Red's upperbody pressed against a brightly glowing pelvis. He chirped happily when half formed magic rolled to greet him, the warmth of it making him shiver. 

xxx

One moment he was tending the cage the next he was on his back groaning, need filling his bones. It took him a moment to realize that there was clicking, Reds Clicking. There was no grace as he tore of his short revealing the lamia around his femur and upper body against his pelvis.

This shouldn’t feel so good, “Ree- Ah-ed!” He tried to get Red to let go and remove him as he tried to hold back his magic from wanting to pop into place.

xxx

The sudden light from the shorts being pulled down startled him for a moment, but that just made his grip tighten. Sans' hands grabbed onto him, trying to pull him off, but Red had latched on really good this time. With the way Sans was saying his name, he knew he had to be doing something right too. Red had never heard Sans make noises like that before. They sounded wonderful!

Eagerly, Red nuzzled into the unformed magic, instinct telling him this was where his attentions needed to be focussed. His little clawed hands clung to the glowing bones around him.

His own body was starting to feel very warm, an almost electric tingle making parts of him throb. His lower body, especially felt like it needed attention, but it was ignorable for now.

xxx

The more Red moved the more he tried to hold back the noises that were still finding away past his teeth. “Ah-Ree-AH-ed! Pleee-easse AH!” Part of him was unsure if it was a please stop or a please don’t. Gripping onto the carpet under him he needed to ground himself forcing his magic to stay back.

His mind was fading fast with the stimulation his attempts at stopping the other had left as the needy lust filled his bones. This was wrong but felt so right his magic snapped into place with a pop his back arching up against the ground with the touch of Red against his freshly formed magic.


	3. Chapter 3

The noises Sans was making shot straight through him, eye lights shifting into little red hearts. His master sounded so good! Red's tongue hung from his mouth as he began to pant with the feeling being evoked from him. Then, with an electric crackle and a pop, the magic he'd been paying so much attention to solidified into a firm shaft.

Curiously, Red went to explore it, slithering up a little further and coiling once around the base of it. It was hot and thick, pulsing lightly under his touch. And when his coils squeezed along it's length, Sans made the most wonderful noises! There was a milky fluid leaking from the tip, which Red curiously lapped up. 

Red's eye lights hazed at just the taste. Humming a little, Red wrapped both arms around the magic to keep himself in place and delved his tongue into the little hole he found to get more of that amazing flavor.

xxx

Sans couldn’t stop himself he started thrusting up at the air with every movement and lick. “Fuuuck fuck fuck fuck!” Trying to pull his mind back from lust he reached and placed his hand around Red trying to pull him away but instead he starting rubbing little circles in his back through his jacket.

Leaning up and looking down he was panting as he started thrusting more as Reds tongue started delving inside him. This got a strangled groan out of him his before lazy thrust started to turn into honest ones. He was losing control of himself and the voice that told him this was wrong faded into the background.

xxx

Sans started moving his hips and the action jostled Red. His tail reflexively squeezed and repositioned so he could stay where he was. Somehow, that made more of that wonderful fluid come out, so Red did it again, his coils contracting around the pretty blue magic in an almost rhythmic fashion. Pressing his mouth more firmly to the tip, he started to suckle, tongue delving ever deeper in his quest for more of that liquid magic.

Sans' hand against his back was a comfort, almost reassuring. There'd been a small part of him that was still wondering if what he was doing was ok, but now that voice was gone. Whole heartedly, he continued to milk Sans, his little body rubbing up against Sans' firm length. 

As he moved, he was also starting to become more aware of that throbbing heat in his lower body. Changing his movements slightly allowed him to rub his lower body up against Sans magic.

"Hhhhmmm!" He half moaned, half whined, the sound muffled by the tip that he refused to relinquish. Something just below his belly had felt so very, very good when he moved it against Sans' magic! There was a moisture down there that allowed for a slick glide as he moved, every little bit of friction sending shocks of pleasure through his tiny body.

xxx

It only took a few more thrusts before it was too much and he toppled over the edge, with a final rough thrust again the other he came with a growl. It wasn’t until he calmed down that he realized what he had just done.

“Oh shit, Red! Bud are…” Looking down Red was covered in his magic and his made him flush. He knew Pap said to bond but I don’t he meant bond in this way.

xxx

He was moving against Sans, the thrusts of the other's hips jostling him in just the right way to keep rubbing whatever that nice thing under his belly was, right up against Sans' magic. He couldn't get enough! He felt like he was getting really close to something, his body thrumming with the need to reach whatever that something was.

But then Sans suddenly jerked and Red's mouth was flooded. Not having expected that, Red pulled away, coughing and hacking. A good deal of the liquid had found its way down his throat, but even more of it had just ended up all over him. It was all over his face and arms and all down his front.

Once the coughing fit was over, he looked up to find Sans looking down at hm with some strange mixture of concern and... Something else that he couldn't quite identify. The look made his body shiver, though, reminding him that he'd been working towards something. Darting his tongue out to lick away the sticky mess coating his teeth, he started to rub his lower body against Sans' magic again, making a high pitched keening noise, his eyes locked on Sans' beautiful face.

xxx

Seeing the other frantically rub himself against his member was enough to make him groan, poor little guy got the full effect of his heat it seemed. He tried to pull Red off of him but he was being too stubborn so he did the next best thing to help the little guy he pushed his body closer to his member and thrusted against him. A groan escaped Sans from already being sensitive from his own release but Red seemed so desperate and it was his fault that he was in this situation and he did just help with him. Oh he hand some serious making up to do after this.

“Your doin so good Red just a lil more, just let yourself go my sweet.”

xxx

Red panted and continued to move. Absently, he lapped at the liquid magic that was smeared across the flared head of the shaft he still clung to. A hand came to try to pull him off, but he was so close! He clung with tired arms, body feeling worn out, but so desperate to just reach that something that was just out of reach.

Thankfully, Sans didn't try too hard to pull him off, and a moment later that hand was pressed him closer and Sans' magic was sliding against him, rubbing all along his front and dragging against his hips in a way that made him see stars.

Red tried to keep moving, weakly thrusting and rubbing, but most of the movement was now due to Sans' shallow thrusts. Red whined and moaned and made little chattering clicking noises. His master's praise just pushed him further and a moment later his whole body seized up, pleasure crashing through him as that something just under his belly spasmed and leaked his own liquid magic.

After it had passed, he felt sated and hazy, his body going limp. He gazed up at Sans adoringly, his sockets half lidded. "Ssssaaasss..." With a smile, he nodded off, arms still wrapped around Sans' shaft and face pillowed on the tip. He loved his master.

xxx

Gently pulling the other off his member he tried to make his magic go but it wouldn’t, a down side of his heat his magic was always stubborn. Pulling his shorts back on he got up and carried the sleeping Red over to the bed where he laid down. He took the other's jacket off seeing how it was covered in his magic.

“I’ll get dat washed, well after a nap.” Sans pulled the blanket up so Red would stay warm but the heat his body was giving off would probably keep the little one warm.

xxx

About an hour or so later, Red woke feeling incredibly warm. His body felt jittery and far too full of magic. Everything felt thick and heavy and that space below his belly was throbbing with need again. With a keening little whine he reached down with both hands to explore just what that was, down there.

He laid on his side, curling forward slightly to get a look at himself. There was... A little hole? With one hand he held the fleshy little mound open, prodding with the other. He'd half expected it to hurt, being a little hole in his body, but the touch sent a jolt of pleasure through him. Curiously, he pushed his finger in a little deeper.

"Hhhaaaaahhhh!" His mouth fell open, tongue lolling at the feeling. Ooooh, that was nice... Craving more, he added another finger, wiggling them a little inside himself. He had no idea what he was doing, but it felt wonderful.

 

xxx

The noises Red made stirred Sans awake and he stared down watching his lamia finger himself. A low growl vibrated from him which startled him. Damn heats are a pain and by the smell of things. His little lamia was going through his first heat because of him.

“Heya there bud, I see your poking around there.” A playful little smirk danced across his features as he licked his teeth at the show he was getting.

xxx

Red looked up at the voice and found Sans' eye lights shining down on him. He shuddered under his master's gaze. The way sans was looking at him... 

"Sssaa-aah-ssss.." He slipped a finger in from his other hand, whining as the new addition stretched him further. It didn't feel like near enough, but at the same time the stretch burned. His eye lights were blown wide in the shape of little hearts, a string of drool running from his panting mouth to pool on the pillow.

xxx

A little growling noise rumbled, “Yea put on a nice show lil one, mind if I help?” His hand coming up and running across Reds side a part of him still heard the little voice saying he shouldn’t and that Red was to small but the other louder part was projection his needy heat filled lust at Red.

xxx

 

Red whimpered at the offer, wanting nothing more than for Sans to touch him and make him feel good. As the other's hand ran down his side, Red pressed up into it, body rolling in a distinctly feline fashion. 

"Sssaasss.. Plesss..." He hissed pleadingly, rolling to his back and pulling his own fingers free so that he could grab one of Sans' fingers and press it against himself. He twitched his hips up against the fingertip. Just having it against him was driving him crazy, but that was definitely not the end goal.

xxx

Sitting up and against the wall he picked Red up smirking at the displeased noise by taking his hand away and maneuvering his close. His member throbbed in his shorts as he pulled Red closer and being able to smell his heated arousal so close. His tongue came out and he pressed it up against his opening his hands supporting him as his thumb rubbing into his exposed body.

xxx

Red shrieked in displeasure when Sans moved instead to pick him up. Red tail winding around Sans' wrist, the lamia squirmed, trying to get into a position where he could be touched again, but Sans kept him positioned the way he'd picked him up. The thought of biting Sans was becoming more and more attractive.

His little growl was cut off abruptly, however, morphing into a high pitched cry as Sans' tongue pressed against his little hole, the magic sparking over him. Both tiny hands went to Sans' face, scrabbling for a grip, but likely only leaving little scratches instead.

xxx

Lightly chuckling before growling he focused on his magic lets a few small tendrils come off the tip to help stimulate him more. They all slowly entered Red’s little hole trying to stimulate every part of him at once his thumbs still massaging comforting circles into him.

xxx

He felt something enter him and it sent his whole body into little spasming tremors. This was so much better than his fingers! But it was also too much! He was too new to this, his body was too sensitive. he craved this touch, but it was so intense that his body automatically tried to shy away from it. His little hands finally found purchase on the thumbs that were brushing along his sides, the claws digging in as he threw his head back with a strangled, moaning, cry.

xxx  
After a moment more Sans pulled away to let Red take a breather, “How yea holdin up?” He licked his teeth savoring the taste of cinnamon flavored juices, his left hand moving and his pinky going to rub at the others entrance. “Does my lil Red want more?”

xxx  
His insides were on fire, stoked by his master's prodding magic. He couldn't think; could barely breathe! His body twisted and jerked, not sure whether to press into the loving assault or squirm away from it. He was already so close! He could feel himself right there at the edge of what had swept over him earlier. Whether he was ready or not, it was coming. It was right there. right there! Right the-

Sans pulled away and the rising tide of sensations fell away. Red sobbed around his panting breaths, big red tears falling from his sockets as his body trembled.

"Sssaaasss!" He whimpered, "Ssaass, plssss! Plesss!!" A finger rubbed against his hole and both hands flew to try to press it inside of himself, his hips pushing forward with the hope of forcing the bone deep inside of himself to chase that lost feeling. 

xxx

A lust filled grin filled his face watching Red try to push his pinky in and those adorable hissing words. Just with a bit of force on his side he pushed his pinky into Red and groaned at how tight it felt. He thrusted his finger into Red,

“Aah-Fuck Red, You make such delicious noises. Watchin yea thrash around from the pleasure im givin yea.”

Sans hummed in approval, “Are yeah gonna cum for me lil one?”

xxx

Sans' finger pushed in and Red shrieked. The finger was a lot bigger than whatever Sans had been doing with his tongue! It pushed deeper too, reaching new places inside of him that hadn't been touched yet. One spot in particular was making him see stars, and it only took a few thrusts before he was seizing up, his hole spasming around the intruder and flooding with warm magic.

xxx

He didn’t stop he continued to thrust throughout the spasming walls around his pinky leaning over he kissed the top of Reds head only stopping when the spasming stopped and he could tell they were twitching from overstimulation now. “Such a good little Lamia,” Leaning back he laid back laying his limp pet on his chest his hand going down and in his shorts to tend to his little problem.

xxx  
His mouth fell open in a silent scream as Sans continued to move within him, drawing out that feeling until he couldn't think about anything else. It kept going until it almost started to hurt, the finger stretching him open rubbing at his insides unpleasantly. He whimpered and tried to pull away, barely managing a twitch with his efforts. Sans seemed to understand anyway, though, and delicately withdrew.

Body still trembling, he was moved up to Sans' chest. He couldn't even manage to coil properly. His breathing was still unsteady as he looked up at his master's face. 

xxx

Sans wrapped his fingers around tightly squeezing his shaft letting his head fall back, hoping his actions wouldn’t disturbed his lamia. He couldn’t help but to think of his hand as Red wrapped around him squeezing and feeling his tongue slithering inside the slit of his head. A growling groan vibrated from him his free hand gripping at his sheet of his bed and he started to speed up.

xxx

Slowly, Red came down from the heights he'd been brought to, but as he watched his master's face, his insides were stirring again. His body was still so hot, only a bit abated from the searing inferno he'd been when he woke up. Seeing Sans look like that, face flushed, lightly panting, blue tongue glowing between slightly parted teeth... It was enough to make his soul catch fire.

The body beneath him was moving, shifting rhythmically. Turning his head, he saw why. A large, steady hand was pumping over engorged blue magic, the play of light looking beautiful to Red. Liquid magic freely leaked from the tip and Red's mouth watered at the memory of the taste.

A thin red tongue darted out to run along his teeth as he moved down towards the delectable treat.

xxx

Feeling the other start to move he unclenching his free hand from the blanket to snatch him up to keep him away. “Ah, ah, ah lil guy, that is no-AH-ot food.” Sans started using the pre to cover his member a groan passed his teeth. The need to finish growing but he was having trouble and Reds wiggling in his hand was a bit of a distraction but he didn’t think letting Red go ham on him would be a good idea just look where it got him already.

With that in mind he pulled him closer so his tongue could come out and start to lavish the swollen throbbing hole that was already leaking the tasty fluids his lamia was excreting. He couldn’t stop himself but to let the tendrils form again entering Red quickly. He felt like such a hypocrite as he savored his pet’s juices but he wouldn’t let Red do what he wanted.

xxx

A hand came around him and prevented him from reaching his goal. Screeching in displeasure he clawed at the hand, trying to wriggle out of his master's grip so he could get at his prize. Sans' grip held, however, pulling him up and away from the tantalizing sight of milky blue liquid being smoothed over a firm shaft.

Red growled and whined, but his ire was short lived as Sans' tongue resumed its earlier position under his belly, cramming several little tendrils into him at once, causing him to cry out and arch his spine. His overstimulated insides clenched at the intrusion, though he couldn't decide if he was trying to push them out or pull them deeper. His body felt so high strung and worn out. Even if he'd only just had a nap, it seemed like every bit of energy he'd regained was being sapped from him.

Leaning forward he hooked a hand into Sans' nasal aperture, the other clinging to the lower edge of his master's eye socket. He just needed something to hold onto. Weakly, he started moving his hips against that large, warm, blue tongue, his own tongue lolling from his mouth as he was overwhelmed yet again by sensation.

xxx

It was a little uncomfortable having Reds hands where they were but feeling the little one basically hump his tongue was doing things to him. He hummed purposely to send vibrations through Red form his hand pushed his hand against Red to get him closer so his tendrils would go deeper.

His hand around his member pumping faster another groan passing his teeth, he could feel his own sins crawling up his back as he went deeper and enjoying the taste of his pet and feeling him squirm on his face.

xxx

The hand at his back pushed him closer, forcing the tendrils deeper than he'd been willing to take them on his own, prying a high, keening cry from between his teeth. He felt raw. Everything felt like too much, but his body just kept moving, speeding up to an almost frantic pace.

"Sssaa-aaah! Aaahhnnnnssssss!!" He cried out, not having enough of his mind functioning to be proud of the fact that he'd just said his master's name properly, before his pleasure peaked again.

xxx

Feeling Reds movements and his claws digging into his face and then hearing him screech out his name his pace speed up even more the tendrils moving erratically as well. Growling out his completion against Red form he came hard and pumped himself through it before collapsing against his bed his hand falling away from Reds form leaving him on his face. His magic dimmed but didn’t fully fade the thrill of feeling Reds juices drip into his mouth was amazing as he panted.

Sans had no energy to move after that a nap was in order and maybe some ketchup, weakly he moved Red back down to his chest before pulling out a ketchup packet ripping it open to suck out the delicious content inside. He hummed pleasantly at the taste of cinnamon and ketchup mixing together amongst his senses. “You did good Red, so proud of yea my precious lil Red.” He petted Reds head he really did love this little guy.

xxx

He'd practically whited out there at the end, the tendrils robbing him of any coherency he may have held onto when they began to haphazardly pound into him. When he came back to himself, he was laying on Sans' chest again, getting pats and praise. Red hummed happily, weakly nuzzling against his master's hand and churring contentedly.

Part of him wanted to slither down Sans' body and lap up whatever mess was surely still present, but he couldn't get himself to move. Maybe later he'd manage to milk another snack from his wonderful master. It would probably be easier when Sans was sleeping anyway. For now, he would nap. Getting comfortable under the loving pets and pats, he let himself drift off.

….

It was a few days later that Red's urge to fist himself abated and he was able to get some sort of explanation for what had happened to him. So that was a heat, huh? Well, he both feared and looked forward to the next time it happened. 

As it turned out, however, Red wouldn't have to worry about heats for a while after that. It had been a few months now, and Red was a lot bigger than he'd once been. He was actually nearing his full size. Which... Wasn't exactly big by lamia standards... But was certainly much larger than what Sans might have been expecting. 

Edge was still much bigger, but Red had come to the realization that the guy was actually just a really big baby. Edge was always sweet and affectionate with Red, but sometimes it got to be a little too much. Especially when Sans was trying to give him affection too and Edge was trying to prevent that. So Red had taken to being the more dominant lamia in the house, often nipping at Edge or reprimanding him when his behavior got out of line.

Red had even learned a few more words! He still had trouble with some sounds, but for the most part he was able to get things across pretty well. He was very proud of himself.

xxx

It was a relaxing evening and Sans just walked into the door due to the size Red got he no longer could go to work nor could he just hang on him like he once did. “Yo Red, I’m home.” He slipped his shoes on exchanging them for his slippers.

Edge was curled up with Red on the couch and a small whimper left when he heard Sans cause that always meant Red wanted to go and be with Sans instead. Edge was always jealous when Sans got more time with his brother than he did. There just weren’t enough hours the other was gone. When Sans go closer to the couch Edge instinctively tighten his hold on Red, “My Brother Smelly Monster!”

xxx

Red didn't mind twining with Edge most of the time, but when Sans got home, Red always liked to greet him. He was still getting used to staying home and being away from his master, so he was always eager to see the monster the moment he could. So when Edge squeezed around him, preventing him from leaving the couch, Red growled and nipped at Edge's tail. Not hard enough to hurt, but hard enough to let the other know that Red wasn't going to put up with his 'protection'.

"Leggo! Want sssee Sssans!" He wriggled until he could get free then quickly darted over to his master to wrap his arms around him, rubbing his face against the other's chest to strengthen the scent marking he always kept on him.

xxx

Sans chuckled lightly, “I missed yea to bud.” He hugged Red back he still couldn’t believe how big Red had gotten he thought he wouldn’t get much bigger a few months ago and now look at him! Pulling away from the scenting Sans walked towards his room. “Time for nap, gotta recharge for bedtime.” Sans always enjoyed a nap before Papyrus came home and started to set the kitchen a flame with dinner.

Heading up to his room he could feel Red right behind him and then the feeling of growing distaste from Edge which he just as easily ignores like every other time. Once up into his room he shut the door after Red slithered in then plopped down on his bed yawning.

“How was yer day Red?”


	4. Chapter 4

Red eagerly followed after Sans, completely ignoring Edge's displeasure.. He missed being able to ride along in his master's pocket or on his shoulders, but he understood that trying to do so now was impossible. He was nearly the same size as his master now after all. That didn't stop him trying to stay as close to the other as possible, though.

Red crawled up onto the bed after Sans, coiling loosely around him like a big, warm red nest. With a happy little churring noise, he nuzzled his head against Sans' chest. 

"Isss ssad without Sssans. Better now." he hummed, wrapping his arms around his master and pressing as close as he could.

xxx

Now that Red was bigger Sans had bought him a Red turtle neck and a warm jacket of his very own to help keep him warm while he was away. His hand trailed down Reds back pulling him closer hi other hand cupping his face, he really bonded with Red during their first heat together and Sans wondered if it was okay to have such feeling for his pet.

“I’m sorry that I can’t take yea with anymore.” Sans kissed Reds forehead, for a while he had been contemplating kissing Red on his mouth but the thought felt taboo even after what they had done together. Being in heat was one thing but out of heat felt like he was crossing a line. 

As he was lost in his thoughts he didn’t realize he started caressing the others rear and humming in approval as his hands went over the plump rump of his Lamia. These not so innocent caresses and touches were happening more and more as time went on and the more comfortable Sans got with the larger form of Red.

xxx

Red trilled happily when he was pulled closer, leaning his face up towards the other. For a moment he thought he might get a kiss, like the people on tv, but then Sans redirected up higher, to his forehead. Red tried not to pout. It wasn't exactly outside of the norm. Ever since the two of them had gone into heat together, Sans had been throwing mixed signals.

"Sss'ok, Masster." He wished he could still go along with him. He couldn't really understand why he couldn't, but he didn't want to argue with Sans. He was sure it was probably for Red's own good. Sans was always making decisions like that.

A moment later there was a hand on his back side, prompting a dusting of color on his face. Another of those mixed signals. Did Sans want him as a mate or didn't he?! Red knew what /he/ wanted, but Sans was so... Conflicting.

With a huff, he decided if anything was going to happen between them, then maybe Red would have to be the one to tip the scales. Reaching with both hands, he cupped Sans' face and pulled him down into a proper kiss.

xxx

The kiss caught him off guard and it made him grab firmer onto Reds rear pulling him even closer, after a brief kiss he pulled away with a small pant. “What wa that for?” His face was flushed as he stared in confusion at Red.

xxx

Red made a startled little noise as Sans' grip tightened a bit on his rump, whimpering just a bit into the kiss. As short as it was, it still wonderful. As they parted, his face was even more flushed than before, teeth parted in a dreamy little smile. At Sans' question, that smile widened into one of adoration. "Love Ssssans." He'd said it before, but maybe it had just never quite gotten across? Maybe it was just the context that had been needed?

xxx

Sans chuckled, “I love yea too Red but kissin means a lot, it’s a gateway ta… matin, I doubt yea want a silly 2 legger monster as yea mate.” It hurt a bit to admit it to himself but he had considered such thing that things between them would never work because of race of monster they were. He had to remind himself that he had originally gotten Red as a mate for Edge not himself.

xxx  
The self deprecation in Sans' voice was nearly palpable and it tore into Red's soul like a dagger. For a moment, the pain was even blatantly clear on his face, before anger took over. With a growl,he surged forward, wrapping his arms around Sans' shoulders and biting down on the side of his master's neck. A moment later, he ran his tongue over the marks he'd just made, soothing the pain he'd caused.

"Love Sssans. Want Ssansss. Not sssilly. Perfect." 

xxx

A silent gasp as Red bite into him a groan escaping once he started licking. His magic felt like it was whirling inside debating if it wanted to take shape or not. “I know yea are Red”

His hand that had been on Reds rump started to massage it as he was still debating what he wished to do. Leaning in just the short way he kissed Red in earnest his tongue coming out to trail across his jagged teeth a small hum of approval.

xxx

 

Red leaned back a little to look at sans' face. confused by his words. It took him a moment to figure out that Sans was throwing his compliments back at him. He could feel his face heat up under the praise, but at the same time he was a little irritated. Those praises were for Sans! As he opened his mouth to express that, however, he was met by his master's teeth and tongue. Any ire he held was completely washed away by the meeting of their magics when Red let his own tongue out to play. A trilling sound started up in his throat at the feeling of that as well as the feeling of Sans' hand beginning to move.

xxx  
As their tongues intertwine Sans pulls the others into his own mouth sucking on it savoring the taste of his magic. Releasing Reds tongue he takes a hand and places it onto reds shoulder pushing him back against the bed throwing a leg over his body and just about straddling him. Taking his hands he runs them down the other arms and intertwines his hands with Reds.

Slowly he maneuvers them up and pins them to the side of Reds head, licking his lips he looks down at Red like he just captured his prey that he planned to devour. Leaning over he trails his tongue along Reds jaw playfully nipping once he reached the other side before moving up just slightly his voice coming out deeper and huskier than normal. “Tell me what yea want my lil pet.”

xxx  
Being pinned like this, like some small helpless prey animal, was doing things to Red's insides. His soul thrummed hard in his chest, an animalistic instinct begging him to struggle, to get away, but Sans held him firmly. And if Red were being honest, he didn't really want to escape. He wanted this predator to eat him.

Whining as Sans licked and nipped at his jaw, he angled his head away, offering his neck submissively. This was exactly what Red had wanted. For Sans to stop with the mixed signals and just... Do this! 

"Ssannnss! Want Ssaannnsssss!" He pleaded, the hissing undertone of his voice more prominent when he wasn't focussing on it. 

He hadn't planned for things to take this turn. He'd only wanted to show Sans that he loved him. He'd only wanted Sans to know that Red wanted this from him. He hadn't anticipated being pinned and lavished like this, but he wasn't going to stop the other. Not for anything.

xxx

Sans chuckled lightly before biting the other's neck he was offered, he bite harder than he intended leaving a mark that started leaking a bit of marrow. Pulling back he licked the other's marrow off his teeth a glazed looked in his eyes.

"Now others will know you're mine."

Nuzzling and gently licking the mark he started to grind his hips into the others form enjoying the tantalising sensations he was receiving as his magic started to stir. 

 

xxx  
Teeth sank into his neck, sparking unexpected pain and making Red shriek and squirm, his claws digging into Sans' shoulders. A moment later he was moaning at the sensation of a tongue moving over the marks that had undoubtedly been left. He could feel marrow slowly seeping from the wound and trickling down over his bones. He shuddered.

With hooded sockets he looked up at his master, insides stirring at the sight of the lust filled gaze that was pinning him more effectively than the hands on his wrists. He felt claimed. It filled him with a warm sense of belonging; of being loved. He'd always belonged to Sans, always been his pet, but now it felt like more than that. He felt like Sans owned all of him, and accepted all of him.

"Yourssss." Red confirmed, rolling his serpentine hips up into the other as Sans began to grind down. Liquid heat was already starting to pool in his aching cloaca, the heady scent of arousal filling the room.

xxx

Edge was curled up on the couch still pouting when the familiar sounds and smells were seeping from Sans room, last time he had recently shed his skin and couldn't bare to move but now he was fine and much bigger than sans. 

Feeling the need that had grown to protect Red last time rears it's ugly head once more and before he could process another thought he had slithered up the stairs and slamming the door open to sans room.

The scent already mingling between them was nauseating to him. A loud hiss ripped through him as it looked like Sans was attacking Red and the fresh smell of marrow making Edge jump forward tackling Sans off of Red and onto the floor he quickly coiled himself around sans body.

"Hurting brother! Ssssans not hurt brother!" He continues to hiss and bite and claw at Sans,

He was taken back by the force of Edge, the power of his body coiling around he could feel fresh marrow starting to seep where his sharp claws were digging at and fangs piercing. He couldn't even scream with how tight the coils have gotten around him.

xxx  
One moment he was being pressed down by his master, eagerly accepting the attentions and encouraging more, then all of that was gone. A hissing anger filled the room and Sans was torn away from him. Confusion swamped his mind for entirely too long as he tried to take in what had just happened.

Then he saw Edge. And he saw Sans. He saw Edge on Sans, squeezing him, hurting him! Red hot fury burned through him as he pounced on the other lamia, shrieking and growling as he shoved his way between the two of them, his own claws and teeth flashing.

He was weaker than Edge. Smaller too... But he wasn't about to just sit by and let something like this happen! Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew Edge was just trying to protect him, just trying to do what he thought to be the right thing, but Red didn't care at the moment. All he knew was that Edge was hurting his mate.

Red wanted to tear the other lamia's spinal column from his body.

xxx

The room was filled with hissing and Sans silent gasping screams as Edge coiled tighter around. Edge bite down onto Red hard when he was once again aiming for Sans. Sickening cracks started radiating throughout the room. Darkness enclosed Sans vision as he passed out in the grip of Edge.

Feeling Sans go limp Edge let him go before turning on Red, his body was turning hot and heavy and a need he had never felt before was growing in him. Even though Red was thrashing and hissing towards him, it didn’t deter him from wanting to get Red away.

During the struggle with Red he ended up pressing Red against a wall and his lower body was moving on its own against Reds a growling hiss as he fought the other for dominance.

xxx

He tried his damndest to get Edge off of Sans, but he was just far too small and physically weak to do anything against the much larger lamia. He’d even managed to get his teeth into the other a few times, but Edge barely reacted. When the other got his teeth into Red, however, Red certainly felt it! With a scream he tried to jerk away, the sharp fangs lodged in his arm splintering the bone with his movement. Marrow ran freely from the bite turned break and tears welled in his angry sockets. 

He couldn’t hear Sans struggling anymore. Concerned, he risked a glance at his master. Edge quickly took advantage of his inattention, it seemed, and pinned Red to the wall. He cried out at the attack, whimpering as his arm was jarred harshly. 

His rage was beginning to turn to fear. For Sans as well as himself. He still couldn’t hear his master! Was he even still breathing? As much as he wanted to check on him, though, he couldn’t get away.

“Edge! Stop!” He tried clicking at the one who called himself his brother, hoping that if the usual show of aggression didn’t get through, that words might. But rather than respond, Red felt the other starting to move against him, the other’s lower body thrusting against him in a shamefully pleasurable way.

His breath stuttered.

“Nooo!!” He screamed, renewing his struggles. Of course, though, he was far too weak to do anything.

xxx

Hearing the words but unable to fully register Reds pleads everything around him was muffled as the heat hit him harder and the more frantic his hips moved against Reds. It didn’t take long before a long think shaft pushed its way out the underside lined with spikes a second on trying to push its way out to join it. It being edges first heat his body wasn’t use to having to accommodate his size times 2.

A growling hiss erupted from him as the sting of his second member popping out. Wasting no time he quickly started rubbing them both against Red his tail starting to coil around Red in a mating coil. “Rrrrrrred, sssssssooooo gooooooood!” He didn’t even know where those words were coming from it almost urged him on to find more pleasure against Red.

xxx  
Red whimpered and writhed, trying to get away, but it was no use. Fatigue was weighing heavily on him after the desperate attempt to just get the other to free his master. Now he had no strength left to free himself! 

Edged thrusted and rubbed their lower bodies together and Red felt sick to his stomach for the fact that it actually felt good. He was leaking fluid copiously, still having been slightly aroused from his time with Sans. Dammit! This wasn't how things were supposed to be going right now! He didn't want to mate with /Edge/!

"Sssstop! Sstop! Sssst-Aaah!" Something had come out! There was something rubbing against him now, between their bodies, prodding at his entrance as though the other had no idea what to do with it. Hell he probably didn't! Red usually only watched the mating movies on his own when everyone else was sleeping since Papyrus didn't want them seeing such things. But Red had wanted to know more about the things he and Sans had done together while in heat.

So he knew what that was that was rubbing against him, and he knew that he really didn't want it to be rubbing on him. Then another joined the first and Red sobbed in terrified surprise. There were two?! Just /one/ seemed big enou-

"AAAAAaahhhh!!" He screamed, the volume of it echoing even in his own skull as both engorged lengths managed to pierce into him at the same time, Edge's aimless thrusting finally finding results. And oh stars there were sharp bits along the bottom of each one! It hurt! It hurt it hurt it hurt!!! With both hands he weakly tried to push Edge away, his broken arm hurting only a bit less with his focus elsewhere.

xxx  
The mix of screams of edge piercing into Red was driving him wild. Pushing his hips against Reds as much as he could he groaned as his tongue hung out from the pleasure he was feeling the heat from his body intensifying like he was on fire his tails fully wrapping around Red now his movements were wild and uncontrolled but each thrust felt divine to him. The feeling of whatever was going on was so much for him all at once he slammed in holding Reds form against him tightly as a strange warmth ran through him.

“REEEEEEED!!!!!” Edge screamed out throughout his first ever reaching such a high peak his hips still thrusted into Red even after he had finished, he felt tired but his body still kept moving. It wasn’t long before he was back up at his recklessly clumsy speed but learning fast that certain movements made Red make more noises that drove him wild.

xxx

Red continued to scream and shriek, his struggles amounting to nothing more than weak little flails and wiggles as he tried desperately to escape the pain. Edge gave him no time at all to adjust to the intrusion, immediately pounding into him with abandon. Tears flooded his face, mouth hanging open to let out every pained cry.

Miraculously, after a bit, the forceful, agonizing movements started hitting on spots that actually... Felt kind of good? Parts of him were going numb from the continued abuse and he was certain there was more blood lubricating him than magic, but after so much pummeling his insides were becoming accustomed to the invader and was beginning to become stimulated. 

Red sobbed at the realization, trying to keep from making any encouraging noises. He was /not/ enjoying this! His body should /not/ be responding to this! Trying to muffle himself, he bit down on the closest thing to his mouth, Edge's shoulder.

xxx

Shirking in painful pleasure from the bite it only drove him to move faster in his already tired state his grip on wrist loosening and moving around his body like they were trying to find something just like his thrusts where. He could feel himself climbing that mountain again from over stimulation and he bite down on the shoulder that was exposed to him biting hard marking him mating with him making him his. Releasing once again inside of him he held Red close to him this time going limp against him panting. Hearts in his eyes and marrow in his mouth edge just about purred against him as the edge of his heat started to calm down after his second finish.

xxx

 

Red screamed again as Edge's teeth found his shoulder, easily piercing the vulnerable bone and painting him with more of his own marrow. With his mouth now free of his gag, however, that allowed the shameful moans to meet open air. He felt sick! He hurt and he hated himself for responding to this violation with anything but disgust!

With a final, brutal thrust, he felt the other release inside of him, the fullness and warmth bringing him to his own end. As his twitching orgasm faded, he was left softly crying. He hated himself... He hated Edge for doing this to him. He hated being too pathetic to do anything to stop it... 

Would Sans still want him now?

The thought nearly shattered him. What if Sans thought he was dirty and disgusting? /Red/ thought he was dirty and disgusting... And now he bore the mark of another mate. How could Sans possibly want him? Would he be sent away? If not because of this, then certainly because Red hadn't been able to protect his beloved master.

Laying there as he was, he was able to see Sans' still form. Red wanted to go to him. Curl up with him and have his master soothe away his hurts... But that seemed like such an unattainable wish. That didn't stop him from softly voicing his plea anyway, the sound reedy and frail after all of his screaming. "Sssaannnsss... S-ssannnss..." 

 

xxx

Edge had curled around Red keeping him entangled in his coil, Red was his mate now, he needed to protect Red even more so. His body was tired so he let himself fall asleep making sure Red didn’t leave the coil….

Papyrus just walked in the door and noticed that Sans was home, the lazy bone must be sleeping, taking off his boots so as to not track snow in the house he walked towards the kitchen when a soft sniffle was heard. Listening closely he noticed that it was Red. Worried that Sans Lamia was hurt he hunt down the noise in hopes of trying to find Red and to make sure he was okay.

Opening the door to Sans room the sight and smell that hit him pushed him back a step, Edge was wrapped around a sobbing Red who was trying desperately to get close to Sans and Sans….

“SANS!!!!” With only a few large steps he was next to Sans unconscious form and he examined him. O.4/1 HP. His eyes gutted out as he pulled a monster candy from his pocket opening the wrapper and force feeding his brother it. His health ticked back up and his eye lights came back Sans made a low groan as he looked up at Papyrus……

Looking up at his brother he smirked a bit, “I feel bone tired bro, did yea put me through one of yea trainings again?” Then worry engulfed his face as he saw Papyrus tear up….

“OH BROTHER! YOU HAD ME SO WORRIED! WHAT HAPPENED!” He was to emotionally distraught to try and keep his voice down……

Unsure what he meant he tried to sit up but more pain tingled his ribs as the monster candy was still healing him. He looked around and when he saw Red and Edge wrapped together and Red covered in marrow and marks his eyes gutted out turning back towards Paps.

“Take you Pet and leave before I E N D H I M…..” The tone was dark and he only held back because paps was there and it was his pet…..

Papyrus nodded and quickly went to get Edge…..

Edge awoken with a loud hiss clinging to Red, “MY MATE STAY BACK!” The tone and hiss starteled Papyrus making him withdraw but one Edge notice who it was he softened up and released Red to wrap around papyrus the purring noise coming back. “Mmmmmassssster is hoooooome~!”

His whole demeanor was back to normal besides the lust filled hazed gaze in his eyes. “Yes Edge Im home now come with me we need to talk.” Ede gladly followed Papyrus out of the room as pap closed the door behind him leaving Sans and Red alone…..

Sans looked over at Red tears in his eyes as the sight of Red fully hit him. Crawling over he gently wrapped his arms around Red holding back any noise of pain. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry Red. I am a bad owner letting this happen to you. I am so sorry.”

xxx

Red didn't sleep. He couldn't. He hurt too much. He was so, so tired, but his mind just wouldn't shut off. He was so upset and everything /hurt/... 

It seemed like forever had passed before something finally happened. Papyrus came home. With what little voice he still had, he made soft noises of distress, hoping to bring Papyrus here so that he could help Sans. His master hadn't moved at all in the entire time he'd been laying there... He must be so terribly hurt... 

Then Papyrus was there and he went straight to Sans! Red was so thankful! And moments later, his master woke up! It was probably the best thing that had happened so far, prompting a few fresh tears, of joy this time, to spill forth from Red's dark sockets.

He probably could have slept now. Happy at least with the fact that Sans was awake and ok and talking, but then Edge moved. Red was tugged closer to the other lamia, every break and bite and laceration screaming at even that small movement. Red's voice, however, was so far gone that he could barely utter a whimper, let alone anything louder.

Terror seized him for a moment, thinking that maybe Edge hadn't finished. That Edge was going to start again! No no no! He couldn't take it! Not again! He'd die! He'd really die! Please please please plEASE!!

Edge moved away from him, going to Papyrus when he was called over and leaving Red to limply bleed and... Leak other fluids... Onto the carpet. He was so disgusting...

He started to curl in on himself, barely managing even that small attempt at movement, before Sans was suddenly right there next to him. Fear momentarily overrode reason and he flinched, teeth snapping at Sans and trying to warn him away, but not actually biting the other. The very next second he realized what he'd just done and started to cry anew, body shaking with the soft sobs. 

And then he heard what Sans was saying and that just made everything worse! "Nn-n-nnot S-ss-sssanss fa-fault!" He managed through his hiccuping breath. This was all Red's fault! He was the one who should have been protecting his master! He was the one who should have been stronger! He was the one who should have been able to do something!

Wrapping his one good arm around himself, he leaned into Sans' embrace. He didn't know how long it would take for his master to understand fully what had just happened. He didn't know how long it would be before Sans came to his senses and shoved Red away. He wanted to soak in every bit of affection he could before he lost it forever.

xxx

Sans started showering Red in soft gentle kisses where he could afraid to hurt him but wanting to show that he was here and still love him. “No, I should have protected yea better. I… I shoulda done more for yea. I won’t let Edge near yea, take yea to work even. This won’t happen again.”

He reached up into his drew and pulled out a monster candy opening it up and offering it to Red. “I don’t know if this will work on yea but I wanna at least try. Eat this please.”

xxx

He could only shake his head as Sans spoke, wanting nothing more than to continue to deny what he was saying, but his voice just wasn't working anymore, his sobs coming out broken and scratchy and barely audible. None of this was Sans' fault! It was Red's! It was all Red's! And yet Sans was holding him and kissing him... Even after Red had snapped at him! Red didn't deserve such kindness... Not anymore...

A candy was offered and Red blinked stupidly at it for a second. A treat? Sans wanted to give Red a treat? But he'd been bad! He'd been so bad! He didn't deserve something so nice! Clenching his teeth and shutting his eyes, he turned to hide his face against Sans, slowly shaking his head 'no'.

xxx

He placed the candy in his mouth and pulled Red close he hated being rough with him when he was injured but it was for the greater good. As Red tried to make a noise in pain he took the opportunity and placed his mouth against the others pushing the candy in with his tongue. He needed to get Red to eat this candy to heal himself.

xxx

Red gasped when Sans moved him roughly, not having expected the pain. Had Sans finally realized how dirty and abhorrent Red was? Was he going to punish him? Was he going to hurt him? Was he-

Sans' mouth was on his own, tongue probing between his teeth. A strained, high pitched noise came from him, eyes clenching and body shivering. Submissively, he allowed Sans to do whatever he wanted, his soul feeling close to bursting with emotion simply because Sans was still willing to kiss him at least.

Then the treat was pushed into his mouth and he almost choked on it. It did go down, however, and a moment later, Sans was leaning away.

Red stared... Why that dirty sneak!! 

Red barked an affronted little noise at Sans. Then he paused, because making the noise hadn't hurt. Moving around a little, he found that a lot of his pain had lessened. It was still there, reminding him what had just happened, but it was less.

Sans had just healed him. Like Papyrus had healed Sans. Looking up at his master his eye lights grew big and hazy, large red tears welling up and falling over as he trembled.

His master really was just so wonderful.

With a choked little cry, more his normal volume this time, he buried his face against sans' chest and began spewing his apologies. "Love Sssans! S-ssorry! Love! Ssorry! Ss-sans hurt! Sssorry! N-nnot help! Isss dirtsssy! Iss ss-stupid! G-grosss! B-bad! Dirtssy! Ss-sssorryyy!!"

xxx

Sans chuckled lightly before just pulling Red in close again, “Yer not dirty, yer still my wonderful perfect Red. I will never hate yea…. Edge on de other hand is a dead Lamia if he ever comes near yea again.”

This time Sans cupped Reds face and pulled him in for an honest kiss even if it was short he poured all his loving intent into it. “I love yea Red and nothing will change that.” He pulled him back into the kiss his hand running up and down his back in comfort. He just wanted Red to feel his love for him to know that he loved him still and wasn’t mad at him.

xxx

Reds soul trembled and felt like it was going to burst in his chest. He was so elated that Sans didn't think he was dirty or disgusting. That he was still worth kissing and touching. His body was also trembling, though, and that was due to another reason entirely.

Despite how he felt about Sans and despite the fact that he knew Sans wouldn't hurt him, that hand moving over his back was sending bolts of fear through his being. It made him think about how Edge's sharp hands had roamed over him. Which made him think about how easily he'd been pinned, closed in on, trapped... Violated...

He tried to push the feelings away. Sans was kissing him! Loving on him! He didn't want to ruin that! But the tremors persisted, his body going stiff under the other's touch and a soft keening noise sounded in the back of his throat. Tears pricked his eyes as he tried to force those feelings away by reminding himself that it was just Sans and that he was trying to be comforting, but Red couldn't help the way he was reacting. 

Especially when every movement he made caused his body to hurt, the more severe wounds still mostly present even after Sans had healed him. Not to mention the way his.... The way his lower body ached... His torn entrance still throbbing with pain and leaking-... He didn't want to think about it. He didn’t want to remember... It just happened, though, and it was screaming through his mind and making him feel small and worthless and powerless...

He shouldn't be feeling these things when Sans was holding him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geez... What a place to leave off on... I'm sorry. ^^;; Welp. If you have any questions or curiosities, shoot me or spazzy a message either here or at our tumblrs... Yep.
> 
> Hickorydox.tumblr.com and Spazz-exe.tumblr.com


End file.
